goldenkamuyfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 154
Remaining Time (残り時間, Nokori Jikan) is the 154th chapter of the Golden Kamuy manga. Synopsis On the outskirts of Nemuro, Hijikata gives Youichirou the item that he had gotten from Inudou, which Youichirou says that his wife gave to him so that he would always remember Nemuro. Hijikata offers to end Yoichirou's suffering, but he declines saying that he wouldn't forgive himself for an easy death as he had killed so many people for his country's sake, being a tool for those loyal to the emperor. Youichirou says that he had heard that the word "Ainu" meant "human" and so he lived as a "human", feeling terrible for being the only one able to do that. He then sees a vision of his wife smiling at him before passing away. As Nagakura, Ushiyama, and Kirawus arrived, Hijikata states that while he may not have died in Hakodate, he doesn't feel any sense of guilt and that he only survived because he still has a duty to fulfill. In Toyohara, Sugimoto, Tsukishima, and Koito are chasing after a kid who had taken Sugimoto's bag with Gansoku's tattoo inside. They then split into two groups so that they would be able to catch the thief between them. Meanwhile, Tanigaki and Cikapasi are going around asking people if they have seen Kiroranke while discussing Inkarmat's state of health.Tanigaki says that Inkarmat is fighting with everything she has in Abashiri so he does not have any right to complain about being tired. He then mistakenly shows a local man a picture of himself, afterwards saying that he may be tired after all. Sugimoto and Koito continues to chase after the thief as he was able to easily scale to the roofs and run atop the buildings. However Koito is able to keep up with the thief momentarily before losing him. As the thief Choukichi enters a tent, he is scolded by a man in a top hat who then notices the bag on his back before asking if he was doing it again. Just then, Koito fires off a gunshot which catches everyone's attention, and Choukichi remarks that this is the first time anyone has caught up to him. As Sugimoto, Tsukishima, and Tanigaki arrives, Choukichi and his master begins to apologize to the soldiers but Sugimoto says that it is alright and that they won't make a big deal out of the incident, saying that they have no time for it. However the master says he cannot allow Choukichi to cause anymore trouble, taking out a sword, which he strikes the boy with. In response, Sugimoto punches him as Tanigaki attempts to treat the boy. They see that there is no cut wound and that the blood was fake. The master describes that it is a magic trick that they use to perform their harakiri act, with Tsukishima noting that they are performers, and the master saying that Choukichi is an acrobat. The master, introducing himself as Yamada, says they are the Yamada Circus Troupe, which he is the leader of. He then tells them that they had their performances all over Russia, and they just returned to Japan, preparing to perform in Karafuto. Sugimoto then comes up with a plan that instead of going around asking about Asirpa, it would be quicker if Asirpa got the message that he was still alive and requested to join the Karafuto tour in order to have the whole town of Toyohara talk about Sugimoto the Immortal's harakiri show. Character Appearances *Saichi Sugimoto *Youichirou *Toshizou Hijikata *Kirawus *Tatsuma Ushiyama *Shinpachi Nagakura *Otonoshin Koito *Hajime Tsukishima *Choukichi (debut) *Kiroranke (cameo) *Genjirou Tanigaki *Cikapasi *Inkarmat (flashback) *Yamada (debut) Category:Chapters